


Love Like You

by PhantomsVixen008



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M, Falcobblepot, Fluff, Hetero Sex, Sofwald, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 23:36:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12568716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomsVixen008/pseuds/PhantomsVixen008
Summary: Oswald and Sofia are now married. They are enjoying their first night together as husband and wife. This piece goes along with two other pieces: "May I?" and "Would She?" but can be enjoyed as a stand alone.Lots of sweet wedding night stuff ...





	Love Like You

Oswald had no idea why he was nervous. He stared at himself in the bathroom mirror, laughing at himself. He never imagined he'd have a wedding night. And certainly not with his beautiful bride Sofia. But here they were. He kept trying to tell himself there was no reason to be nervous. They had made love on numerous occasions, but this would be their first time as husband and wife. And for some reason that was a thought that struck him incredibly hard. 

He didn't bother putting a shirt on, his pajama pants riding low on his hips. She was the only person he was comfortable with seeing his scars. Especially the large raised one on his stomach. He hated it so much, but it never seemed to bother her. 

Stepping out of the bathroom, the sight that greeted him made his breath catch in his throat. Sofia stood with her back to him, gazing out the large floor to ceiling window. A slight breeze blew in from the ocean,stirring her dark locks and the silk material of her nightgown. She was an ethereal vision, and he found it so hard to believe she was all his. He still felt like this was some kind of dream. But the gentle weight of the white gold band on his finger assured him that this was all incredibly real. 

She turned to face him, smiling brightly. "So are you just going to stand there and stare at me all night, husband of mine?" she teased. 

"It's kind of hard not to stare. I keep expecting to wake up and this has all been some sort of glorious dream." 

Chuckling softly, Sofia crossed the room. Once she was in front of him, she slipped her arms around him, pressing her lips to his in a slow deep kiss. Pulling back, she smiled. "Still convinced I'm just a dream?" 

He nuzzled against her, sighing. "No, you feel incredibly real to me." 

She laughed softly, her fingers moving to stroke the soft hair at the back of his neck. "Do you know how handsome you are, my Oswald? " 

"Only in your eyes, Sofia. You're the only person who has ever looked at me that way. As though you've never seen anything so wonderful. I know I don't deserve you, but I'm never letting you go." 

"Now don't start all of that again. You are deserving of so much. I don't know how I'm ever going to get you to see yourself the way that I see you," she softly stroked his cheek, staring down at him with such love in her gaze. 

"I don't know if I ever will, but as long as you love me, and think I'm deserving, then I'm happy." 

With a soft chuckle, Sofia leaned in kissing him. This kiss was deeper and almost needy. It still surprised Oswald that he could have that effect on her. That she craved his touch. For the longest he had expected it to be a trick. And at first it had started out that way. A plot to over throw him. But then that had all fallen apart, and they'd both realized they loved each other. 

Sofia's hand moved to his chest, her palm flattening against the skin above his heart. "Your heart is racing," she purred, pulling back to look into his green eyes. "Are you nervous?" 

"I suppose I am. I guess I just keep waiting for you to change you mind," he shrugged. "For you to say marrying me was all a mistake." 

"I will never think marrying you was a mistake. You are my soulmate. The other half of my heart. You survived asking my father for my hand," she teased. "You are braver than any other man I've ever known. And I love you." 

He gave her a shy chuckle, shaking his head. "You were so very worth it. I love you so much." 

"I'm glad you think so. Now, I believe it is traditional for the newly wed couple to consummate their marriage. You know, just to make it official and all." 

"Oh of course. Just to make it all official." Oswald's hands moved to her hips, pulling her flush against his body. 

A soft moan escaped her lips as she felt him pressing against her. She leaned down kissing him, her tongue stroking along his bottom lip. Her fingers moved into his hair, tugging gently. 

He moaned at that, his hand moving from her hips to rest on her ass. His palms gently squeezed the rounded flesh through the silk of her nightgown. 

"Tell me you want me," she whispered, her leg slipping between his. 

There was no denying the whispered tone she used. He was always weak when it came to her. He'd never been able to tell her no, and he wasn't going to start tonight.

"I want you Sofia. You're all I've ever wanted." he hummed, his lips moving down her jaw and along her neck. 

She tilted her head to the side giving him more access to the tanned skin of her neck. She moaned softly her hands stroking along his sides. She couldn't touch him enough. She knew she would never get enough. 

Carefully Oswald walked her back towards the bed, his lips never leaving her skin in the process. Gently he laid her back on the plush comforter, looking down at her. "You are so beautiful," he breathed out. 

He crawled up the bed, his hands sliding up her beautiful tanned legs. Smiling down at her, he slowly pushed her nightgown up higher, moving to situate himself between her legs. The way she looked at him, with such unbridled desire made him so achingly hard in his pants. 

Leaning down he kissed along the inside of her thigh, letting his teeth graze the sensitive skin. Sofia shuddered beneath him, anticipation and desire flooding her senses. 

"Oswald, please," she moaned, spreading her legs a bit wider for him. 

The way she said his name always made him feel like such a confident lover. He knew his touch brought her pleasure. He pushed her nightgown up above her waist, his fingers teasing over the tiny pair of satin panties. 

"I don't know why you even bothered to pack underwear," he teased. "They only slow me down." He hooked his fingers in the waistband, pulling them down slowly. He tossed the flimsy material over his shoulder, whimpering at the sight of her bare sex before him. 

Leaning back in his lips trailed back up her thigh, his hands gripping her hips.

"Please don't tease me. You know that's not nice." 

"Well, I'm not a nice guy," he hummed against her thigh, sucking harshly at the skin. He didn't stop until there was a deep purple mark there. "You're mine. All mine." 

"I'm your's, my darling. I swear it. For the rest of my days," she purred, her fingers moving to brush through his hair. 

Smiling at her words, he slowly licked her slit, humming at the taste of her. His tongue moved to flick along her clit as she bucked up against his mouth. His grip on her hips tightened before he slowly slipped his tongue inside of her. 

Sofia's moans became louder, her fingers tugging at his dark locks, keeping him pressed to her core. He so loved to make her sing this way. His tongue stroked along her walls, pressing in as deeply as possible before slipping back out to teasingly lick along her slit. She tried her best to keep her eyes open and on him, but when he moved his index finger up to tease her swollen clit her eyes slammed shut as her mouth fell open. 

Tremors of pleasure ran through her as she rocked her hips against his touch. It never took too long for him to make her come when he had his head buried between her thighs.   
Sofia yanked hard at his hair, her free hand moving to tease her nipple through her nightgown. Oswald groaned as he saw her finger teasing the hardened bud. He loved to see her touch herself, to know that she felt free enough to do so. 

"Oswald, please. I need you," she whined, arching into his touch. "I need you inside of me." 

Giving one last long stroke of his tongue, he moved from between her legs. He easily shed his pajama, his hard cock achingly hard as he looked down at her. He carefully pulled her nightgown up, tossing it aside. His hands slid over her torso, moving up to cup her breasts. His thumbs teased over her nipples before leaning down to kiss her deeply. 

"I never imagined I'd have a love like you," he hummed, fingers moving down her side. 

"Neither did I. But I'm so thankful for you," she draped her leg over his hip, her big brown eyes so full of love. 

Carefully he guided himself inside of her, slowly sliding inch by inch inside of his wife. Once he was fully inside of her, he stilled, gazing down into her face. She was the most stunning creature he had ever seen and he would never get over having her like this. 

Sofia rolled her hips, needing some type of friction. The way he stretched and filled her wasn't enough, she needed more. Taking the hint, Oswald began to thrust inside of her. Slowly and gently at first, his hands touch any part of her he could reach. His lips were on her's, kissing her as he whispered sweet nothings to her. 

This moment was magical. More intense than any other time they had been together. It seemed to signal something new. As though they were being reborn. 

The needy way she rolled her hips against him had Oswald picking up the pace. He moved quickly inside of her, pressing in then almost pulling all the way out, before surging forward again and again. The only sounds filling the room were of their shared panting breath and their flesh slapping together. 

Sofia's fingers curled against his shoulders, her nails biting into the pale freckled flesh as she moved with him. He could tell by the desperate way she clutched him that she was close. He could also feel her walls fluttering around him. 

Reaching between them, he teased her clit, his thrusts hard and fast. His own orgasm was quickly approaching, but he was always determined for her to reach her peak first.   
The touch to her clit left her gasping her body trembling beneath him. Sofia clawed at his shoulders, her eyes rolling back in her head. His name came from her lips in a loud moan as her orgasm hit hard. All she could do was hold onto him as pleasure washed over her in waves. 

After a few more hard thrusts, Oswald came, his seed filling her up in hot spurts. Leaning down over her, he rested his forehead against her's, his hand moving to cradle her cheek. 

"I love you, my wife," he hummed, kissing her lips. 

"I love you too, my husband," she responded against his lips, as she wrapped her arms around him, keeping him pressed close.


End file.
